<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you took a polaroid of us (then discovered the rest of the world was black and white) by damiesmoonflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494761">you took a polaroid of us (then discovered the rest of the world was black and white)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiesmoonflower/pseuds/damiesmoonflower'>damiesmoonflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jamie is a softie, one shots, thought this is such a cute idea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiesmoonflower/pseuds/damiesmoonflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie owned a polaroid camera. To her, it wasn't just a piece of technology, it was a miracle, as it captured beautiful moments she and the love of her life, Dani had together.</p><p>Jamie had undoubtedly cherished all of the photos she had taken.</p><p>These are the stories behind them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton &amp; Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie owned a polaroid camera. To her, it wasn't just a piece of technology, it was a miracle, as it captured beautiful moments she and the love of her life, Dani had together.</p><p> </p><p>Jamie had undoubtedly cherished all of the photos she had taken.</p><p> </p><p>She cherished the candid photos she took of her sweet Dani. Many of the photos contained the blonde smiling contently while working on flower arrangements in their beloved shop, laughing at a rather lame joke Jamie told, standing against a window frame in deep thought, or even concentrating on cooking a delicious dinner for the both of them. Sometimes, she would get Dani to pose for her for instance, during their vacation when they reached a waterfall on an extensive hike, Jamie pulled out her camera and snapped the beautiful image right in front of her - Dani standing in the forefront of the waterfall, two arms stretched above her head, face full of joy. </p><p> </p><p>She cherished the photos taken of tangible items such as flower arrangements she put copious hours into, meals Dani would lovingly prepare, or movie tickets to movies the pair would see when a night at the cinema seemed long overdue.</p><p> </p><p>She cherished the photos she took of the atmosphere around her, capturing the blueness of the sky the day Dani proposed to her, the delicate flora and fauna she'd seen at the local public garden in Vermont, or the holiday card-esque scene of snow-covered rooftops whilst her and Dani took an evening stroll through it. </p><p> </p><p>But, the photos she cherished the most were the ones of her and Dani together. The smiles on both of their faces when a loyal customer of theirs snapped a photo of the pair standing in front of their beloved shop, <em>The Leafling, </em>or the photo Jamie attempted to take of them on their anniversary date that ended up being the both of them laughing wholeheartedly instead of smiling because of Jamie's lack of skill to properly hold the camera oppositely to capture the photo on her own.</p><p> </p><p>These are the stories behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. an act of kindness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jamie always thought the most admirable feature of Dani's personality was her kind and caring nature.</p><p>or</p><p>sunshine dani &amp; an overwhelmed wife.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A photo - Dani busy baking away dozens of cookies to bring over to their elderly neighbor, George.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another photo - Dani sat at George's kitchen table, having a laugh. Both looking so happy and carefree.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dani has always spread kindness like confetti. She was the embodiment of selflessness, always thinking of ways she could better the lives of others rather than her own. Her courtesy was shown in many ways. Some including the way she would give out stray flowers from her and Jamie's shop to the few homeless folks who sat on the side of the street, the way she would pay for people behind her in line in the coffee shop, no matter the cost of the order, the way she bought a young boy a new ice cream cone during the summer because the look on his face when it fell was devastating to Dani and even the way she had convinced a rather hesitant Jamie into cutting off an eight-inch braid of her long golden blonde hair for her so it could be donated to charity.</p><p>Jamie always thought the most admirable feature of Dani's personality was her kind and caring nature.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jamie decided to give Dani a well-earned day off from the shop tomorrow, as she had seen how the blonde had been endlessly working on delicate bows and decorations for various flower arrangements while also taking many phone calls. She realizes that Dani undoubtedly loves to work alongside her in the shop but, the brunette also notices how Dani gets fatigued earlier in the evening. When the pair are watching the evening news, most nights, Dani's head is on Jamie's shoulder and she is fast asleep within the first commercial break. So, after that scenario became a common occurrence, she wanted to give Dani a day off to catch up on sleep and spend the day relaxing in their newly bought house. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Jamie arose with the birds around 6 AM, as per normal. She turned over to expect to be greeted by the warmth of the Dani next to her in bed, instead, she was met with cold vacant sheets. <em>Where could she be?  </em>thought Jamie. The brunette immediately rose to panic after not seeing any indications of where Dani could be from the bedroom as their bathroom light was off. She checked the kitchen, nope, the living room, nope and even the basement but her Dani was nowhere to be found. That is until she heard the sweet sound of Dani talking loudly to who must've been one of their neighbours outside.</p><p>She pulled back the white satin curtains in the living room to reveal Dani clad in her purple winter coat across the street, helping their elderly neighbour, George, shovel his driveway. She also noticed how their own driveway had already been cleared. <em>Bless her heart. </em></p><p>Jamie smiled at the scene before her for a couple more minutes before taking out her polaroid camera and snapping a photo of the blonde talking away to George. She then decided to get herself dressed and then head to the kitchen to start making tea and breakfast for her and Dani.</p><p>Wanting to reciprocate the favour of Dani shovelling their driveway, she started in on cutting up the fresh strawberries and peaches that Dani purchased at the market yesterday and placing them in a glass dish. She then proceeded to start in on the eggs and toast as Dani walked through the front door. "Oh, good morning Jamie!" said the blonde cheerfully as she was met with the sight of Jamie preparing their breakfast. She took off her coat, hat, and mittens placing them on the coat rack and then walked over to meet Jamie at the kitchen counter. "Good morning to you as well," said Jamie as she gave Dani a sweet kiss "have a seat, my love, breakfast will be ready shortly." Moments later, Jamie placed a plate full of food and a cup of tea in front of Dani followed by a chaste kiss on the cheek. Dani looked up at her gratefully and thanked her.</p><p>Once they had finished breakfast, Jamie told Dani about her plan to give her the day off. Dani politely declined the offer at first, but after some skilled pleading from Jamie, Dani gave in and made her way to the couch to start the daily crossword in the newspaper as Jamie left for the shop. </p><p> </p><p>Later on, Jamie packed up the shop for the night and hopped in her truck to head home to Dani. During the drive home, she thought about what Dani had got up to all day. She thought maybe she'd come home to find Dani curled up on the couch with one of her many books, or maybe she'd find her in the bathroom taking a nice relaxing lavender scented bath.</p><p>Jamie parked her truck in their driveway, hopped out of it, and quickly walked up the stairs that met the front door to the house. As she walked in, she was met with the sight of Dani sitting at the kitchen table working on some sort of painting and the scent of cookies being baked. "Got into the paints huh?" The brunette asked as she walked up behind Dani and gently starts combing her fingers through her golden blonde strands. "Oh Dani, that's a lovely card you're painting there, who's it for?". Dani turns around to face Jamie with a soft smile "Oh, yeah, ha, I decided to paint a card for George and there's also some oatmeal chocolate chip cookies in  the oven I think he'll like. He's been having a rough go at it lately and his back has been killing him you know, figured this would cheer him up, I don't know, I was thinking we could bring this stuff over to him tonight?" Dani said as she turned her back to Jamie, focusing on her painting again.</p><p>Jamie leans down and leaves a lingering kiss to the crown of Dani's head, inhaling the sweet scent of her lavender shampoo. "Sweetheart, of course, we can bring them over tonight, he'll appreciate this so much you know that? You'll make his day" as she laves multiple kisses to the blondes head she asks, "Dani, is this what you've been doin' all day hm? I've told you to be relaxin' and you're up here just tryin' to make someone else's day?" Dani just nods as she stands up to make her way over to the stove to take out the cookies that were ready.</p><p>Dani's kindness is once again overwhelming to Jamie as she finds out her wife had been spending her day off to brighten their neighbours day.</p><p>"Mm I love you so much, Dani"</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p> </p><p>Later on that night, as Jamie sat up in bed waiting for Dani to finish up in the bathroom, she observes the photos she's taken of George and Dani throughout the day. One of Dani helping shovel his driveway, and the other one of Dani and the elderly man sat at his kitchen table laughing together while sharing the cookies Dani had lovingly prepared. </p><p>Jamie could feel tears prick at her eyes as she studied the photos and thought of the sweet blonde who constantly goes out of her way to make everyone feel loved.</p><p>She is so <em>goddamn </em>lucky.</p><p>As Dani emerges from the bathroom, Jamie quickly wipes her tears away. She opens the duvet covers to let her wife in. Dani accepts the warm invitation to bed and snuggles right next to Jamie, resting her head on the brunette's chest.</p><p>Jamie takes Dani's left hand in her own and places the softest of kisses on her knuckles as she speaks up, "Dan, what you did today was so kind. You are so thoughtful, and not just today but every single damn day, you show a tremendous amount of kindness, I'm just so lucky to have you. You're the sunshine to anyone's rainy day, you make everyone's day, especially mine, a lot brighter." Dani just smiles as her wife continues, "I also feel so lucky to see that pretty smile of yours every day, Dani, you truly have a heart of gold, thank you for always making me a better person. I love you sweetheart" Jamie finishes as she presses a kiss to Dani's left cheek "so" and one to her right cheek, "damn" and one to her nose, "much" finishing off her trail off kisses with one right on her lips earning a soft giggle from the blonde</p><p>"I love you too Jamie, and I will continue to make your days as bright as I can"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi everyone!! second chapter is up woohoo! i wrote this at 1am so please excuse the bad grammar. i hope you enjoy! and on another thought, what other acts of kindness do you think dani does from time to time?</p><p>have a great day !! &lt;3</p><p>also, i hope to update this fic at least once a week!! so stay tuned!!<br/>and if you have any ideas for future chapters, let me know!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. golden hair, golden heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jamie gives her wife a haircut like no other</p><p>or</p><p>hair donations &amp; a tearful wife</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A photo - Dani standing in the middle of their kitchen, holding her long, blonde braid in one hand with a huge smile plastered on her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another photo - Dani and Jamie together, Dani pictured with her now short hair curled, laughing at the similarity she now had with the natural curly-haired brunette beside her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dani had decided that she wanted to cross another thing off of her bucket list. She had convinced a rather hesitant Jamie that the next thing she wanted to do was donate a generous portion of her long blonde locks to charity. </p><p>Jamie was especially nervous about this decision as she has only ever given Dani trims every six months. She had no experience with drastic haircuts but, she was always willing to do anything for Dani. </p><p>Especially if she was contributing to this brave, kindhearted act.</p><p> </p><p>On a sunny Saturday afternoon, Dani is sat by the kitchen sink with a sheer sheet draped over her shoulders while Jamie delicately braids Dani’s long golden blonde hair, starting it low enough so it could still be tied up into a ponytail once it's cut.</p><p>As Jamie secures the braid with a thin, black hair tie, she places her hands on Dani's shoulders, giving them a gentle massage. “Sure you wanna do this Poppins?”</p><p>A beat doesn't pass before Dani enthusiastically nods and turns her head to face her nervous wife behind her. “I’m sure, this has been something on my bucket list for years, and It'll grow back. C’mon Jamie, lets do it!”</p><p>Moments later, Jamie lifted the scissors with caution and gently snipped off the eight-inch braid, golden strands now stopping halfway down her neck and cascading loosely around Dani's face.</p><p>Jamie then held the long braid to her heart and while Dani picked up a hand mirror to look at her new bob cut, she could see the brunette behind her, quietly sobbing, trying to hold back new tears from cascading down her cheeks. Dani thought of all the possibilities of why her wife could be crying.</p><p>
  <em> Did she accidentally cut it too short? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Too uneven?  </em>
</p><p>Before Dani had the chance to ask her wife what was wrong, Jamie tearfully spoke up. “All your pretty long hair Dani" she pauses to let out another sniffle. "God Dani, you have a heart of gold. This - this is gonna go to some child out there, who is gonna be honoured to receive beautiful blonde hair like yours. I'm so proud of you." She hands Dani the braid as she smiles lovingly at her wife.</p><p>Dani turns around again and gives Jamie a kiss on the cheek and swipes a thumb under her eye, catching any tears threatening to fall. "Now, turn back around Poppins, I reckon I have to fix the back, it looks like a horse hacked it off."</p><p>Dani let out a small chuckle at Jamie's comment and turned back around as her wife got to work again.</p><p> </p><p>Once Dani's hair was properly and neatly trimmed, Jamie then got to work on Dani's bangs, making sure they framed her face nicely. After each strand of hair was trimmed, it fell back into Dani's face, causing her to giggle.</p><p>"What's so funny Poppins?"</p><p>"Just tickles is all"</p><p>"You are too cute Dani love, too cute I don't know what to do sometimes"</p><p>When Jamie was finished, she took out her polaroid camera and instructed the blonde to hold up her braid as she snapped a quick photo of her, smiley and content with her new haircut. A photo - a memory never to be forgotten. </p><p> </p><p>Later on, as the pair were getting ready for bed, Jamie was brushing her teeth while Dani was stood beside her at the bathroom sink, observing her new hair. "It's so short but, it actually looks nice, thank you for doing this for me" says Dani as she combs her brush through the unfamiliar short length. </p><p>Jamie smiled bashfully and enveloped her wife in a hug from behind. "Definitely will take some time to get used to Poppins, but you look insanely adorable, and you're welcome baby, anytime you need your hair done, I'm your girl"</p><p>"You're my girl Jamie, you're my girl."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi all! Sorry for the delay on an update!</p><p>Hope you enjoy and as always, if you have any ideas for future chapters, just let me know in the inbox!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. sunshine pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dani and jamie head to their favourite diner for a sunny saturday morning breakfast.</p><p>or</p><p>jamie's sunshine &amp; spring equinox celebrations</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A photo -  Dani sat in her and Jamie's favourite diner with a charming smile on her face. Blue eyes sparkling in the morning sun. Clothed in a pastel yellow cardigan and white blouse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another photo - Dani and Jamie at their local park. Jamie's chin is rested on the blonde's shoulder, she smiles a wide, toothy smile with her eyes closed as Dani does nearly the same. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jamie had decided it was a good idea for the pair to go to their favourite diner for breakfast on the weekend and Dani wholeheardtly agreed.</p><p> </p><p>On a sunny Saturday morning the pair walked hand in hand to the diner. As they approached the diner, Dani held the door open for Jamie and then kindly held it open for the next three people to walk in.</p><p>Jamie just grinned bashfully at her wife as she smiled at the couple and young child, wishing them a "nice day".</p><p>
  <em>Could Dani be any more kind?</em>
</p><p>Jamie then led Dani to a table meant for two, pulling out a chair for the blonde and tucking her into the table before she rounded the table to sit down herself.</p><p>Dani looked so sunshiny today. She wore a pastel yellow cardigan, with a white blouse paired with her favourite jeans. Her curled hair was in a half up half down style and Jamie swore she had never seen a sight more captivating.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later, a waitress set two menus on the table in front of the pair. Jamie quickly got to work scanning the all-familiar options. When she finally decided on her choice of breakfast, she placed her menu back on the table and rested her chin in her hand that was propped up by her elbow on the table, and observed the blonde as she furrowed her eyebrows as she scanned the menu.</p><p>Dani noticed Jamie's actions after a couple of minutes and spoke up, "What" she said with a light giggle.</p><p>"You're just so beautiful Dani love" Dani shyly glanced down at her feet because of the compliment. Jamie still had the power to make Dani feel like a giggly school girl with a crush even after all these years.</p><p>Jamie spoke up again a couple moments later. "I love having breakfast with you Dani love, I know I don't say it often but having breakfast with you smiling across from me just makes my whole day brighter."</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, their food was brought to the table and Jamie brought out her polaroid camera. In the beginning stages of their relationship, Dani would often question the brunette every time she took out her camera to snap a photo of the blonde. But, as the years progressed, Dani learned to embrace it, knowing Jamie's intention was just to take a picture of her lover, to have moments to look back on together when they're older. </p><p>"Breakfast... with<em> my</em> sunshine" said Jamie lovingly as the cameras lens shuttered.</p><p>As soon as the photo was developed, Jamie contently stashed it away in her wallet so she'd always have a piece of <em>her</em> sunshine with her, for those gloomy, rainy days.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After finishing breakfast, the pair walked hand in hand out of the diner and down to their local park finding their favourite bench to sit on. It was the first day of spring and the pairs favourite way of celebrating the change of season was to go outside and embrace the nature that surrounded them. </p><p>It was in the perfect place, it was surrounded by all kinds of colourful flowers and it had a perfect view of the lake. They sat there in comfortable silence for a bit before Dani spoke up.</p><p>"Hey Jamie, can I see your camera for a minute?"</p><p>"'Course, find something pretty you wanna take a picture of?"</p><p>"Yeah" said the blonde as she lifted up the camera, lens facing her and Jamie. She encouraged the brunette to smile with her.</p><p>"Smile!"</p><p>She did as she was told, placing her chin on Dani's shoulder with a wide, cheeky smile. </p><p>Moments later, the polaroid was dispensed from the camera. Dani shook it for a couple of minutes until the picture was developed.</p><p>"This one would look great on our fridge wouldn't it Jamie?"</p><p>"Of course. I reckon we need to change out some of the older ones, I'm afraid they might start to fade."</p><p>Dani agreed, then rested her head on Jamie's shoulder as they both sat in comfortable silence for a while longer.</p><p> </p><p>Soon after, Jamie stood from the bench and took Dani's hand in hers, as they embarked on a walk around the trail that surrounded the lake. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi all!</p><p>Hope you enjoy the new update! I have decided to make this chapter in two parts. The next one will highlight a little surprise Jamie has for Dani to welcome the blonde's favourite season, spring!<br/>Stay tuned for that next week and I hope you have a lovely day!</p><p>Happy reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I have not written a fanfiction for a long time! I have a light course load this semester for online school so I thought, let's give it a go again! I have many ideas stored away for this fic, so hopefully you'll enjoy!</p><p>Title is lyrics directly from "Out of the Woods" by Taylor Swift</p><p>Have a beautiful day!! xx :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>